


Monday's Child

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from episode 1, post the 'Vampire Solidarity' speech. Josef demands to know why Mick likes him, and then takes the both of them into unchartered waters. The end of pretence, a loss of innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday's Child

**Author's Note:**

> 'Monday's Child' is an English poem first recorded in Devonshire in 1838. The first line of which is used here to represent the acknowledgement of a complicated relationship.

“Hey, and don’t forget. I’m your only friend who doesn’t like you just for your money.”

“That’s true. Sad, but true.”

Mick watched as Josef sauntered out the door, shutting it behind him, and then turned around and walked straight back in again.

“Long time no see.” Mick quick witted at Josef’s spontaneous return.

Hands in pocket, Josef cut right to the chase. “Why do you like me, Mick?”

“Beg pardon?”

“You heard me,” Josef waved aside Mick’s puzzlement. “Why do you like me, why are we friends?”

“I don’t know?” Mick stumbled over his own words, feeling put on the spot, “You make me laugh, sometimes, I guess. I don’t know, Josef, I’ve never really thought about it.”

“Hmm.” Josef furrowed his brow, and pursed his lips in contemplation. And then he was strolling over to Mick’s couch, and taking up residency once more.

“Am I supposed to know what you’re doing here this time, Josef? Again.” Mick followed after him.

“I was planning to head home, but I changed my mind-”

“- Just like that.”

“Pretty much. Well that, and I felt the sudden urge to know why you’re friends with me. That sort of thing can keep a man up at night, you know. ” Josef grinned, and then casually announced, “By the way, there’s a new Freshie bar that’s opened in town.”

“And you’d like us to go.” Mick raised his eyes skyward, and shook his head. “So what happened to go forth, catch the bad guys, protect the Vampire community?”

“You can’t do all that on an empty stomach, now can you.” As usual Josef seemed to have an answer for everything. “Besides, you’ve been looking a little piqued of late,” Josef was standing in front of Mick then, fiddling with the lapels of Mick’s shirt. “You, my friend, are in dire need of some proper nutrition.”

“Yeah, alright.” Mick surprised himself by agreeing to go.

“Perhaps while we’re out, you’ll think of a reason for liking me.” Josef stated with casual breeze, as they headed out the door together.

“I doubt it.” Snorting a quick laugh, Mick slung his jacket over his shoulder, and was ready to go.

Several alcohol soaked Freshies, and six hours later they were both reeling through the front door of Josef’s private mansion. Mick only made it as far as the front foyer, before he collapsed face down, sprawled out on the slate tiled floor. Trying to ignore the way the room seemed to pitch, and yawn.

“What are you doing?” Mick managed to slur, with his mouth pressed against stone, when he felt hands tugging at the waistband of his jeans.

“Trying to get your pants off, Mick.” Josef’s face scrunched with concentration as he reached underneath Mick’s hips, and started working on undoing a particularly stubborn set of buttons. “Christ, why do you have to wear these button fly jeans,” he remarked in frustration, “you’re like getting into Fort Knox.”

“What?” It took a few moments for Mick to register what had been said. He rolled over, and regarded Josef with a dazed, questioning look. “Why would you want to do that?”

“What?” Josef repeated back, and then shrugged. “I thought we could have sex.”

 _That was typical of Josef. He didn’t ask. He made a declaration of intent, and expected others to go along with it._

“I’m not in the mood.” Mick waved Josef off, and then crawled into the first lounge room. Pausing with his head hanging over a potted plant.

“Are you ok?” Josef was immediately by Mick’s side, brushing away strands of hair fallen into Mick’s face with a concerned hand. He wasn’t half as intoxicated as Mick was. Josef at least, had managed to show some restraint when presented with a smorgasbord of drunken Freshies.

Without waiting for an answer, Josef hurried off to fetch fresh blood, knowing Mick needed it to sober up.

“Here, get that into you.” By the time Josef returned, Mick had managed to pull himself up onto the couch. A crimson filled glass was pressed into his hand.

“Thanks.” Mick nodded his gratitude, and drained the contents of his drink.

Josef watched as the blood began to take effect. Mick began to seem clearer, more bright eyed. Josef shifted to sit alongside him, his fingers moving once more to the fastenings on Mick’s jeans.

“Christ, Josef,” again Mick rebuked Josef’s advances. His words spoken more determined this time. “It’s been more than a year since we last did that. Why bring it up again now?”

“I’m lonely. You know that, Mick. I get lonely sometimes. It’s alright for you; you’re more of a natural loner. It’s not as easy for me. I’m four hundred years old. You know people don’t tend to stick around in the long term when you get to my age. So I crave the occasional company. It makes me feel connected.”

 _It makes me feel connected to you._

And then Josef was giving him that look. The one Mick was sure he practiced at night. Home alone, in front of the mirror, when he thought no one was looking. A pathetic, puppy dog plea. Somewhere between wide eyed affected innocence, and devilish schoolboy charm.

Mick felt his resolve begin to waver. Josef sealed the deal when he leant across, and whispered in Mick’s ear,

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

Now almost fully sober, Mick relented. Mouths came together in a clashing, scraping of fangs, and clothing hit the floor. Leaving a trail of crumpled material behind them as they headed straight for the bedroom.

“Shit.” Mick groaned, and gripped the back of Josef’s head. Trying to fist handfuls of short spiked hair when Josef sank to his knees, and started working Mick’s cock with his lips, and tongue.

 _I’ll make it worth your while._

Damn right he would. In the end Mick always found it hard to say no. Knowing the results Josef could bring. The pleasures he could draw from Mick’s body with his mouth, and hands.

They were tumbling onto the mattress then. Josef’s head just below Mick’s crotch, hands on Mick’s thighs. Urging Mick to draw his knees up, and let his legs fall wide.

More vocalisations of approval, a hastily exclaimed, “Fuck,” hissed through gritted teeth. Josef’s tongue was pressed against Mick’s hole, rimming him.

And then Josef was rummaging in the bedside cabinet. Opening drawers, trying to find what he was looking for. The item retrieved, Josef slicked his cock with an application of its contents, and pressed Mick’s legs further back against his chest.

“Not like this.” Mick looked panic stricken. They had never had sex this way, facing one another. Josef always took him from behind. It was easier that way. For one crazed moment, half forgotten snatches of verse rose in Mick’s memory.

 _Monday’s child is fair of face…_

The end of pretence, a loss of innocence, Josef was taking them into unchartered waters.

“Why not?” Without waiting for a response Josef began penetrating Mick’s space, raised up onto outstretched arms. “Are you worried you’re going to see it’s me who’s fucking you?”

That was it exactly. There was no place to hide face to face.

“What are you afraid of, Mick?” Josef thrust up to the hilt, and began a slow, steady rhythm of penetrate, and withdraw. Momentum gained with every pass.

“I’m not afraid of anything.” Mick put up a false front of bravado. Josef saw straight through it.

“Bullshit.”

Mick didn’t know how to respond. What he could say, admit the truth? Josef would have already known.  
 _  
Take me from behind so I can pretend this doesn’t mean anything. But I know you’ve seen the way I look at you sometimes. And I know you’ve heard the way my heart skips beats whenever you walk into a room._

Instead Mick spoke out loud, “I can’t come this way. Josef, please.”

Reluctantly Josef withdrew, and then flipped Mick onto his stomach. The sex that followed was short, sharp, and brutal. Josef gripped the back of Mick’s neck with his fangs as he pounded Mick’s arse, and reached underneath to grab hold of Mick’s cock.

And then they were falling over the edge together. Coming in a mess of blood, semen, and fangs. Body still humming with residual pleasure when it was done, Mick turned onto his side after Josef had withdrawn, and fell into an exhausted sleep. Josef spooned against his back. A rare night spent in each other’s company after sex.

Mick awoke the following day to find Josef watching over him. Looking as if he were about to admit some version of his own truth.

 _Of course I’m in love with you. What do you mean you didn’t know?_

Instead he kicked away tangled sheets, and clambered out of bed to start getting dressed. Suggesting that Mick do the same.

“You should probably get going soon. You have a lot to do.”

Mick was already following suit. Collecting strewn clothes from the floor, and pulling them on, fingers working to do up buttons. “Yeah, I know.”

And that seemed like it. No ‘thanks for last night’, no further questions. Josef walked Mick to the front door, and then called out “Wait.” Just as Mick went to say a final goodbye, and take his leave.

A small piece of card was fetched, and pressed into Mick’s hand. Mick felt Josef place a brief kiss on the side of his face, and then saw the door close behind him.

Mick looked at what was in his hand, and read the gilded inscription on it’s worn surface. It was Josef’s way of letting him know. He understood. He had made Mick’s measure.

The end of pretence, a loss of innocence…  
 _  
Monday’s child is fair of face._


End file.
